


Oh How Things Change

by 6erikar9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Sad, ehh breakup vent, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6erikar9/pseuds/6erikar9
Summary: merry christmas or w/e lmao





	Oh How Things Change

Karkat wasn't the quietest sixth grader- it was actually quite the opposite. He was obnoxious and rowdy, yet his still managed to keep his status of being the teacher's pet. He got first pick over where he sat when seating charts were rearranged, and any time he forgot his homework he still got credit for it. Life was pretty nice; until a new kid transferred. He was relatively tall already, and he refused to do anything without his scarf around his neck. He always did his work, and he did it well, but the teachers never really liked him too much. He was quiet, usually. However, the second anyone got anything wrong, he'd jump in to correct them. Karkat absolutely hated that, and he started to hate Eridan too. It was only April, so Karkat still had a while to go before the summer. Eridan shared every damn class with Karkat, from math all the way to art. They'd talk occasionally, but for the most part, both of them preferred to be alone. One day, precisely a week after Eridan suddenly showed up, they were assigned a group project. They were both unhappy, as anyone would expect, but deep down, they both wanted to get to know each other. They exchanged numbers, and started to talk for a while. Two weeks later, on May 1st, 2016, something amazing happened. 

Karkat's phone buzzed against the desk. It was Eridan. 

hey, kar. i knoww it's only been a feww wweeks, but i feel like you need to knoww howw i feel about you. the moment wwe started talking, i kneww you wwere special. you're perfect, in evvery wway. you mean the wworld to me, and i don't evven knoww wwhat your favvourite colour is, wwhich says a lot. i dont knoww you wwell, but i do knoww that you mean a lot to me. i understand if you say no, i guess it's probably too soon but, fuck. karkat, wwill you be my boyfriend?

Karkat was fucking sobbing on his bed as he read the text. He didn't understand his own feelings, but at the same time, he knew Eridan meant a lot to him too. Of course he said yes. 

The next day at school, they stayed close to each other. They would awkwardly hug, mainly because they were too scared to do anything else. Everything felt perfect to them, nothing ever felt wrong. As everyone knows, no relationship is perfect. 

"All you ever fucking do is hang out with your friends- I don't even get a good morning from you anymore. You never bother to talk to me, it's always them." Karkat hissed, trying his best not to start sobbing. He was already shaking thanks to how terrifying this was, and the second he felt a tear run down his cheek, he knew he needed to get straight to the point. "So, Ampora, it's either me, or them. Leave me, or leave them. I'm not going to sit around and let you talk to everyone else while fucking ignoring me."

Eridan decided to leave his friends behind in hopes of a better relationship with Karkat. 

Things were constant, and they were happy. They were both in 7th grade now. and things started to get a bit more serious. They were both confident enough to kiss every once in a while, but as implied before, nothing good lasts forever. 

"Oh, you think I wouldn't fucking find out, huh? Well fuck you, you fucking whore. You think it's okay to tell your friend that you /really/ like them? You know, as more than just friends? Well guess what, asshole. Go fucking be with them. They're clearly better." Karkat was fucking torn, but it was fine. Eridan didn't even care about the breakup, he just talked shit about Karkat for a good three days. So, he decided to make things better. He swallowed as many fucking pills as he could- because he knew Eridan would be happier without him constantly existing. The other half of him, however, was completely aware of the fact that Eridan would be fucking crushed by his death. 

A few days later, after Karkat woke up from his overdose-induced sleep, the two got back together. 

"I promise it'll be just us from now on- I'm sorry. It won't happen again, Kar- I fucking need you in my life."

He believed it. And things were fine. 

A few years later, Karkat was turning 16. He was spending his birthday with Eridan. 

"Happy birthday," Eridan muttered, before slowly starting to rub his boyfriends bulge through his boxers. "I figured I'd give you something special to make up for last year."

After a few minutes of foreplay and fingering, Karkat was buried deep inside of Eridan, happily fucking him into the mattress. They both came at the same time, which was wonderful because it was their first time. 

However, two weeks after Eridan's 18th birthday, things changed. 

"I don't want to see you anymore."

And just like that, everything was over.

"You aren't ready for a relationship." Eridan spoke in a monotonous tone.

"Please let me fix it-" Karkat practically dropped to his fucking knees as he begged for one more chance.

"There's nothing to fix. It's over."

Karkat was depressed before, but this was worse. Much worse. Karkat was 19, meaning he had to supply everything he needed for himself. He refused to eat, or even move for that matter.

"kk, an2wer the fuckiing phone" Sollux tried his best to help, but it wasn't enough.

He lost the only thing that really mattered to him. He was done. 

He didn't get out of his bed, unless he had to pee. But he never ate or drank much of anything, so that was rare. Within a few months, he went from chubby to an actual skeleton. He'd lost enough muscle mass that he could barely even stand; not to mention how fucked up his heart was after 3 months of doing nothing. Two weeks later, something happened.

"hey kar, im coming ovver."

Karkat was passed out on the floor of the bathroom.

Eridan walked into Karkat's house, which smelled like a fucking 7th grade gym locker. "Where are you?" Eridan walked upstairs, hesitantly checking his room. He wasn't there. He then checked the bathroom, and he had his phone out in 2 fucking seconds to call 911.

Karkat was just days away from death, they said.

But through the thick and thin, Eridan set everything aside. He focused on Karkat and only Karkat. 

They talked while Karkat was in the hospital, sharing awkward laughs and tears. But Karkat was getting weak, every ounce of his energy was gone. He could barely form a sentence now, just fractured words and broken promises. Eridan stayed up all night with him, and it was currently 7:01AM on the 6th of June.

"I-I did this to make you happy. I'm not f-fucking going back on an-any of this." He gave a laugh as he stared at Eridan, before bringing his left hand to the I.V. in his right arm. He slowly pulled the tegaderm off, causing the location of the I.V. to bleed just a bit. Then, with a quiet apology, he ripped his I.V. out quickly, causing blood to slowly drip down his arm from the location of the tube. 

Eridan quickly jumped up to press the button to call the nurse, but in his panicked state he was still smart enough to hit the emergency button as well.

It was 7:05AM when the nurse and his team arrived.

Nothing.  
Good.  
Lasts.  
Forever. 

On the 6th of June, 2013. Karkat passed away at 7:06AM. The cause of death was heart failure due to severe anemia.

Eridan spread his ashes near a local beach, because that's all Karkat wanted.  
He wanted his ashes spread where he'd be able to be free. 

There's no hope for anyone. Everyone dies, but nobody cares until it's far too late.

 

Oh, How Things Change.


End file.
